Broken mirror
by Sandtinkerbell90
Summary: The story follows Clarke and Bellamy as they realize they are falling for each other. Clarke carries a heavy burden with her, and so does Bellamy. How long does it take for them to find out sharing the load can make things a lot easier? Starts after 2x08. [Bellarke]
1. Radioactive

In the upcoming days Clarke wouldn't remember how she went back to Camp Jaha. All her memories about Finn's death were surrounded by some kind of blur. It was like a bad dream, the kind of nightmare that make you just want to wake up, and then you find yourself breathless and sweaty.

She walked to Camp Jaha like a robot, tears in her eyes, heartbreaking pain in her chest. She couldn't think, she couldn't talk. She could barely breathe. So she just kept on moving while the grounders watched her leaving without losing a single movement of her shaking body. The gates were opened as she got closer. And then she left all of the grounders noise behind. They had finally gotten the revenge they had been demanding, so they seemed pleased.

She wasn't expecting a big welcome. Everyone pretended not to look at her, but they sure did. She had walked a short distance in silence when someone knocked her over without warning. And then it all was noise. Suddenly she crashed with her back into the floor, and felt one of Raven's hands around her throat while she tried to punch her with the other hand. Then a lot of faces surrounded them and two pair of hands tried to separate them.

"Let go of me! I will kill her! I _will kill you!_" Raven growled.

Clarke could just listen a high ringing in her ears while Raven kept on screaming. She tried to stand up but failed. Her range of vision was getting narrower. She knew that she was going to faint. There was blood on her hands. _His blood. _She felt sick.

Just before she collapsed in front of everyone, she felt someone holding her by her waist with steady hands. She couldn't do anything but lean against this someone. She had a glance at her mother's worried face.

"I'll take care of her," and Clarke could have sworn that was Bellamy's voice. "Deal with Raven."

Thankfully he helped her getting away from all that mess. As the noise was left behind, Clarke felt more nauseous at every step.

"I'm going to puke," she whispered.

"It's okay Clarke. You'll feel better."

She couldn't dream about feeling any better anytime soon. She stepped aside and vomited until all she could feel were tears running down her cheeks. Trying to catch her breath with her hands leaning on her knees, she felt Bellamy right behind her. He had been holding her hair while she was throwing up her soul out of her body.

"Feeling any better?" he asked. She could read the worry on his voice, who could have guessed that a couple months before.

She shook her head.

Bellamy helped her trough Camp Jaha, and she couldn't tell where he was bringing her. She didn't care anyway. Clarke let him carry her without asking, without even noticing what was around them. It could have been minutes or hours walking, she had no clue.

He finally opened a door and they got inside a room. It wasn't big but it had a sleeping-bag in a corner. There was also a beat-up chair and table. Bellamy helped her sitting down and handed over a bottle of water.

For some minutes they kept silent. She looked at the floor, while taking small sips of water. Her stomach was feeling unsettled already. He was leaning against the wall.

"You should stay in here for the night," he said.

She nodded by all response.

"Want me to go find your mom?" Clarke shook her head. "Clarke."

She didn't answer. Suddenly he covered the distance between them, and bent down to make eye contact.

"Clarke, _please_, talk to me."

There was a tense silence.

"What do you want me to say?" she finally whispered. She looked like a broken toy.

Bellamy took a piece of clothing that was on the table and got it soaked with the water. He took one of Clarke's hands and started cleaning the blood on it. _Finn's blood._ She started crying, taking her clean hand to her mouth to silence a sob. Bellamy didn't seem to notice, as he went on cleaning her other hand. Once he finished, he looked her in the eye.

"Listen to me" he made her raise her head with his index finger "You did what was best to Finn. To our people. That's what leaders do. The grounders would have made him suffer to death. Do you understand?" She nodded. "You're gonna be fine. It'll just take some time."

"He couldn't thank you for trying to save him," she sniffed.

"There's no need," he shook his head, looking her straight. "He was one of us. I know how important he was for you. I did it for him Clarke, but I also did it for you."

Something broke inside of her after those words. She started listening another ones, another voice in her head. "I was trying to save you… Clarke, I'm in love with you. Everything that's happened, everything I've done, all that matters is that you're ok. That you forgive me". She felt like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulder. She didn't want to carry anything else.

"Don't," she said. "Don't you dare."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Don't you dare putting that on me," she started shaking, with words of anger. "I was trying to thank you in his name. You didn't have to help him, to put yourself in danger, because of me. I didn't ask. I don't want to."

"Clarke, I just…"

"Stop that! I don't want to listen to you anymore. Just leave me alone,"she yelled.

Bellamy stood up and looked at her, now knowing how to console her. Clark turned her back on him as the tears fell down her cheeks and she bit her lip until it hurt. Bellamy raised his hand in a hesitant attempt to touch her. But finally he decided it wasn't a good idea. He turned around and left the room.

Clarke had never felt so alone. Not even in The Ark, when she was a prisoner. After she heard him leave, she got into the sleeping-bag and cried rivers of sorrow until she fell asleep.


	2. The funeral

The morning after Finn's death wasn't so much better. By the time Clarke opened her eyes – after a restless night-, sun was shining bright at the top of the sky. She had a headache. She could also feel the acid in the pit of her stomach. Clarke couldn't find a single muscle of her body which didn't hurt or felt wooden. And besides all that, she was feeling cold. That kind of cold that starts on your toes and shrinks your heart. Because doesn't matter how hard it was for her, at least she was alive. Finn wasn't so lucky.

She finally managed to open her eyes, swollen up and red, just to see her mother sitting at the chair, looking at Clarke with her elbows on her knees.

"Morning baby,"she said. "How are you feeling."

"Don't ask," she answered, and her voice sounded like a scrubber. She was hoarse from crying.

Clarke tried to sit down before standing up. The world spun around her a little, but she felt better after a minute.

"Here," her mother said, handing her a mug. "Drink this."

She wasn't hungry, but her stomach was empty and her throat was dry. Clarke drank a couple sips of the beverage, which tasted like some kind of tea.

"How's Raven?" she asked.

"Gone," Abby answered. "We think she left at sunrise."

Clarke nodded.

"She shouldn't be on her own," she said.

"We should give her some time and space."

It was hard trying to find the right words to say, because, what do you say after killing someone you love like that? She didn't feel like talking, but needed to do it at the same time. The whole feeling was overwhelming.

"You could use some fresh air," Abby started. "You shouldn't stay here all day."

"I killed him, mom. He loved me, and I killed him," her voice was empty.

Abby looked at her for some time before speaking.

"You helped him because you loved him too, Clarke. You know that, right?"

Clarke nodded, and then she was crying again. Abby sat down beside her, and gave her a loving embrace. Both of them cried a river, until they didn't have any more tears left.

* * *

><p>Even in the hardest times she had been the one trying to make everybody feel better and keeping them safe. For the first time since they had arrived to the planet Bellamy felt like Clarke was in a bad place, at her worst actually, and it was time that he had her back like she had so many times before. He wanted to be there for her. Problem was he didn't know how to reach her.<p>

He spent the whole day working at Camp Jaha, looking around every few minutes, hoping to see her. But it didn't happen. He wanted to leave her some space, but it was a hard thing to do while he couldn't keep her out of his mind.

He had just finished helping to reinforce the fence when Octavia headed towards him.

"Bell, have you seen Clarke?"

"I haven't seen her since I let her alone last night," he said. "Did you?"

"I couldn't find her. We think Raven's at the dropship. I'm afraid she might do something crazy. She was kind of... scary. What if she tries to hurt Clarke?"

Bellamy ran a hand through his dark hair.

"How are we gonna fix this Bellamy?" Octavia asked with concern. "We gotta do something."

"He needs a funeral," he said.

" Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked.

"I don't know. But we all might need a closure. A goodbye. To honor his death."

"I don't know what to think. That could be good, but it also can make things worse."

"We need to try. It won't be long before the grounders come here demanding for a meeting. Clarke should be able to deal with them by then."

* * *

><p>Clarke was just sitting against the wall, hands on the floor. Bellamy got into the room without asking, and looked at her carefully. She sighed. It only took a glance to him to see the uneaten food on the table.<p>

"You need to come with me," he said. She was already shaking her head when he went on talking. "It's important."

"Whatever it is, it can wait. If somebody is hurt, you can talk to my mother," Clarke talked so slowly. She had lost her energy.

"Okay, let's put it otherwise. I need you to come with me. _Please."_

That word, and the way he said it, made her turn her head and face him. And what she saw in his eyes made her shiver. Bellamy's eyes were _so sweet_. So gentle. He had never looked at her that way, ever.

"You won't give up, will you?"

Bellamy shook his head. She tried to stand up awkwardly, and after a second he was there, helping her.

"Come on, you can lean on me if you need it."

"Where are you taking me?" she frowned.

"You'll see. I only need to get you outside." He helped her through the Alpha Station. When they arrived outside, she realized it was past nightfall. The fence gates were open, and he guided her outside the camp. Before she had a chance to think, she saw everything and lost her breath.

Everybody was standing in the outside, even Kane and Jaha, carrying torches on their hands. In the middle of everyone there was a big pile of trunks and in the top of it, it rested Finn's body. They had covered him with a dark blanket. You could think he was only asleep. There were hundreds of wild flowers surrounding him, and some people were showing their respects and leaving more flowers.

Bellamy pushed her in the back smoothly, asking her to keep on walking. Clarke hadn't realized she had stopped. All her emotions were stacking at her chest. She could hear women voices singing along a sad funeral song she hadn't heard since she was in The Ark.

"This is…" she whispered.

"Come on,"he said. "We need to do this."

He left her standing next to Abby and Octavia. O smiled at her and squeezed her hand. When Clarke looked forward, she saw Raven standing towards Wick, carrying a torch and staring at Finn's body.

Bellamy stood in front of everyone, torch in hand. He looked Aby, who nodded, and then he cleared his throat and started talking.

"Tonight is possible thanks to everyone's help. Finn was one of us, and we should always remember his sacrifice. We will honor him soon, after we defeat Mount Weather once and for all. We need to get strength enough to face our enemies. But tonight we need to say goodbye to a friend. Rest in peace," he said, and everybody repeated it after him.

Everybody was silent when Bellamy turned around and walked towards the wood pile. You could only hear the sounds of the forest when he attached the torch to Finn's pyre and set it on fire. Clarke was staring at the flames, biting her down lip, trying to be strong. Bellamy got closer and hold her hand. Both of them looking at the pyre, fire's reflection in their eyes.

Suddenly she saw some flares reaching to the sky, illuminating that sad night. It was a beautiful goodbye, she thought.

"Thank you, Bellamy", she said, squeezing his hand.

"You don't need to thank me, _Princess_."

Clarke turned her head slowly and looked him in the eye. "_Thanks, Princess_", she remembered.

"Bellamy," she said, turning her gaze back to the fire. "Don't call me that ever again."

And he didn't say anything else, but Clarke knew he understood.


	3. Dare you to move

Clarke got back to work after the funeral, helping Abby with all the medical stuff and giving support in the council meetings. There was a lot to discuss. The terms of the truce with the grounders needed to be settled before they were called on a meeting, and they needed to show a united front about every one of the requirements. Besides they had to think about a good plan to defeat Mount Weather. It wasn't going to be easy to fight them, given that the well-protected and isolated building also meant big advantage.

She didn't talk about Finn, she didn't cry or hide anymore, but she was usually alone. Clarke was always moody, but at least Bellamy could talk to her every once in a while, always about working stuff. He wanted to make sure she was okay, but Clarke had built a wall around her feelings and he didn't want to push her. He wasn't comfortable with that distant Clarke, even if he liked keeping things simple on his first days on Earth. Who could have guessed it was going to feel that awkward? He wanted her old self back but thought that might take some time. And he was trying to be patient, even if patience wasn't his best skill.

Life in camp Jaha had been restored after avoiding the grounders threatening. But they weren't completely safe. Not with Mount Weather watching and studying their every move.

He had gone hunting with some of the men, since he was getting bored in the camp that morning. If only you could hunt chocolate cakes, he thought, maybe everything would be easier. Sweets always worked on Octavia's moods. Maybe he should try that on Clarke. They were going back to camp when something in the floor got his attention. There was some kind of small red fruit growing next to a tree. Maybe it was poisonous, he thought. But what if it was sweet? He stopped and grabbed some fruits, just in case. He was busy on that when they heard the acid fog warning.

"Hurry up!" Bellamy shouted. "Back to camp!"

Luckily they weren't too far. They ran until they were safe inside of the alpha station. It wasn't until they were all safe that he noticed he had a scratch on his shoulder. He had bumped into a tree in his rush. It wasn't deep, but it was bleeding, his t-shirt ripped. And that's when he got the perfect excuse to pay a visit to his favorite doctor.

When he got there, Clarke was busy trying to organize some kind of medical herbs inside crystal pots. Bellamy saw Lincoln resting on his bed, his arm tied yet. He got into the grounder's tiny room and Lincoln opened his eyes slowly when he heard someone getting closer.

"How are you feeling?" Bellamy asked. "Do you still want to rip mi guts out?"

"I'm not sure," he answered. "I could try."

Good sing he was in a joking mood, even if Lincoln never looked like the joking kind to him.

"Hey, listen," Bellamy took one of the fruits out of his pocket. "Are these edible?"

Lincoln took the fruit on his free hand and gave it a look.

"It's just a strawberrry. It isn't harmful."

"It is sweet?"

"And acid at the same time."

"Great combination. Thank you. You can have that one. Better than my guts, you know."

Bellamy left him resting and got closer to Clarke, who was fighting against a jar cover, trying to open it.

"Damn," she muttered.

"Hey, p... " he stopped, his tight lips ready to say it. "Clarke," he corrected himself just in time. She didn't notice.

"Need something?" she said, while fighting with the cover, trying to make it spin.

"Kind of," he said, looking at his shoulder.

She followed his gaze and opened her eyes.

"Oh God you're bleeding. Are you okay?" Clarke left the jar on a shelve and rushed towards him, sliding her hands over his arm, examining the wound.

"It's just a scratch," Bellamy shrugged.

"Looks deep. Take off your clothes. I'll give you some stitches."

She went looking for the material she needed to heal him, while Bellamy took a seat on a stool. Suddenly he was feeling a little awkward about taking off his clothes in front of her. What was wrong with him? It wasn't the first time she had to heal him.

Clarked took a quick look on his direction.

"Need help?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Bellamy could feel his cheecks blushing. Murmuring "_Bossy_", he left his jacket on the table next to him, and then grabbed the hem of the t-shirt and took it off. She moved another stool closer and sat next to him. His arm burnt after she poured some alcohol over the wound. He clenched his teeth. The silence was unconfortable, but he didn't know what to say.

"Any news about the grounders?"

"Not yet," she said.

She frowned, trying to thread a needle. "What a talkative princess", he thought to himself.

Clarke stuck the needle into Bellamy's skin. He pursed his lips. Her eyes found his.

"It'll be quick," she promised.

Bellamy was getting impatient. He had gone to medical just to see her, to get closer to her, and he was barely talking to her. Clarke was cold and distant, and he didn't know what else to say. So he said the only thing he thought he shouldn't say, in a desperate try to reach her. Because he knew she hadn't talk to anyone, and maybe she needed a friend right now.

"Have you thought about talking to someone?" She stopped for a second and looked at him, but didn't answer. "Maybe Octavia. She usually talks too much but she's also a good listener."

Clarke finished putting the stiches, and covered the wound with a bandage.

"I'm done," she said. "I have disinfected the wound, you should keep it covered for some days." And then she stood up, ready to go, but he stood at the same time and grabbed her wrist.

"Clarke, would you look at me?" She faced him with an 'I-don't-give-a-damn' look. "Please, enough with the attitude. I'm trying, Clarke, I'm trying it hard because you did it for me before. I know you don't want to listen to me, to anybody, but you need to get it out of your head and get better, because we need you, I..." he sighed. "I need you." And he wasn't ashamed of spilling it out. He felt relieved. "I need you to be strong, but not like this. You need to stop blaming yourself."

Her lower lip was trembling.

"I'm trying," she said, finally.

"Then try harder. Because besides me, there are some kids in Mount Weather that need to be saved by the real Clarke Griffin. You're not alone Clarke, stop dealing with all this on your own."

She stared him for a second, and then he felt her soften. Bitter Clarke left some space for emotional Clarke to show up. And before he could move she leapt onto him and wrapped her arms around his waist, like she was sinking and he was the only solid thing to hold on. He hugged her back and tangled his fingers between her golden curls. He could feel her heavy breathing.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I just don't know how to deal with this. With the things I've done. I hate myself."

"You'll learn to forgive yourself, Clarke. The things that we've done to survive don't define us. I would have done the same thing if I had been in your place."

"Maybe you would have, because it was him. But what if it was someone you loved? Would you still do it?"

That question left him thinking long after he left her. Because when he tried to imagine being in her exact situation, on his mind, he could only see Clarke tied to that tree. And the meaning of that thought scared the hell out of him.


	4. Warriors

Clarke grabbed a strawberry and put it inside her mouth in an automatic way. She was focused on drawing a map of all the rooms, corridors and exits she could remember from Mount Weather. The pencil flew over the paper, drawing perfectly straight lines and small details. She chewed the small fruit tasting its juice, sweet first, then acid. Clarke was getting used to having always a small supply of strawberries in her tent, since Bellamy never forgot bringing some with him every time he had to go out of Camp for some reason.

She was trying to remember the corridors she went through the first time she tried to run away. First left, then right. Or was it the other way? She had been drawing for the last three hours and felt exhausted. She would have stopped at the point her brain refused to bring back her memories if she hadn't been so stubborn. But she knew that map was an important task, and it could mean so much more at the time they burst into the fortress. So she kept trying to squeeze some more images. What a shame she couldn't keep the map she made while she was held captive.

Clarke sighed, and turned the page she was drawing on. There was a blank page in front of her, and her hand drove there the pencil before she could even think about it. Those days were hard. So much thinking, so much arguing. Everyone had a point about the attack plan. There was Marcus, and Thelonious, Major Byrne, Sinclair, and Abby. But there were also parents of the kids who were stuck there who wanted their voice to be heard.

The night before, two grounder riders showed up next to the gates carrying a message. Lexa would be waiting for them by next day's twilight on the grounder's camp. Finally the meeting was arranged, and it was time to put cards on the table. Clarke was a little worried about this reunion. That truce had cost her so much she couldn't let anything go wrong.

While she was lost in her thoughts, her hand was flying free over the paper. Before she could even think about it she realized she was standing in front of a portrait sketch. It was a man. A pair of almond-shaped eyes was looking at her, right above a broad rounded nose with a smattering of freckles. It wasn't until she noticed the details of his full lips when she realized she had been drawing Bellamy's face.

Clarke frowned looking at the portrait. It was amazing how things could change in a short space of time. With Finn gone, Jasper and Monty trapped at Mount Weather, and since Raven didn't want to have anything to do with her, Bellamy was now her best support. And he was definitely someone you could rely on when times got hard. It was surprising the way he had gone from being a rock in Clarke's shoes to one of her best friends. Despite his harsh and bad-boy ways, Clarke knew all she had to do was ask if she needed anything. Even their arguments were much less frequent those days. She almost missed the fighting.

Clarke was lost in her thoughts when she heard someone getting closer to her tent. She hurried to hide the portrait under the unfinished map and turned towards the tent's flap right when Bellamy showed up through it.

"Clarke, it's time. We're leaving."

"I was just trying to draw the map and lost track of time. Let's go then," she said, putting on her jacket.

The council, including Lincoln and Octavia, was waiting for them outside the gates while sun was falling down behind the mountains. Clarke walked next to Bellamy, tense and nervous. That night was crucial. It wasn't until they crossed the gates that she saw Raven waiting with everyone else. She had a defensively pose, with a hand on her right hip and her chin pointing to the sky. It was obvious she couldn't even stand looking at Clarke. As if he noticed her discomfort, Bellamy put his hand on the small of her back, as a reminder that she wasn't facing that situation alone. That gesture comforted her more than anything.

Abby waited until they joined the group and then nodded.

"We should leave now."

Clarke and Abby led the way. Bellamy followed a couple steps behind them.

"Are you ready for this?" Abby asked.

"I have to. We all have."

"I hope we get an understanding. But I'm sure Indra won't make it easy."

"Sure she won't."

They got into the forest, carrying some torches to guide them through the woods. The atmosphere went dark due to the dense vegetation. Clarke was focused trying not to bump into the roots of the trees. They walked silent, trying not to be noticed. She got a glimpse of Bellamy's hand placed over his gun, ready to take it if necessary. At some point they saw the lights of the grounder camp in the distance. The group sped up and finally arrived. Before they could get into the camp, they were surrounded by the grounders. There were at least a dozen of warriors encircling them. The Council members gathered together in the middle. Clarke felt Bellamy coming closer to her. Even if he didn't touch her she could feel his presence right behind. One of the grounders took a step forward.

"Give us your weapons," the man said.

It was obvious that they wouldn't have crossed the forest unarmed. And it was too obvious the grounders wouldn't let them come inside their camp with guns, not after what happened with Finn. The reunion was on their territory, so it had to be under their terms. They looked at Abby, who nodded. Clarke felt Bellamy stiffen and watched him squeeze his gun harder. She put a hand over his.

"It's ok, give it to them."

Bellamy gave a death stare to the grounder before handing his gun to him.

After they were all unarmed, the grounders led the way inside the camp. There were men standing at the doors of their cabins staring at them, some of them with curiosity - others with hate burning in their eyes. Clarke saw two little kids watching them with wide eyes, hidden behind a barrel. She lost count of how many faces she saw watching them.

They were guided to the stonewall of a mountain. Two guards were standing at each side of an entrance, crossing two spears and blocking the door. The first grounder said something in their language and then they moved the spears away.

They went down a stairway and finally got into a big room under the ground. The space was full of light coming from several candles placed on the walls and on the table. There was a big table filled with food at the middle of the room. Truth to be told, it smelt delicious.

Lexa waited for them to come in, sitting in her throne at the opposite side of the room. Indra, Gustus and Nyko stood by her side. There were also other grounders she had not met before. Seeing again the grounder's leader brought Clarke back to the night she killed Finn. The words Lexa said while Clarke was leaving, knife in hand, his blood dripping from her hands, echoed inside Clarke's head. "What you did tonight will haunt you until the end of your days". How right she was about that.

After the last of them got inside the room, Lexa stood up and made a ceremonious gesture with her arms.

"Welcome to our home, you Sky People."

Abby took the lead and got closer to them.

"Thank you for letting us into your territory," she said. "It shows us we can trust your words and your good intentions."

Clarke saw the look of disgust in Indra's gaze. It was pretty clear she didn't agree with their leader about the truce. Clarke noticed two of the grounders who guided them there were now blocking the exit –the only exit, as she confirmed, after giving a quick look to the place. Clarke glanced at Bellamy, who was keeping a close eye on every single grounder move, his jaw tightened.

"Let's start," Lexa said, and she got closer to them, to the middle of the room.

Everyone took a place around the table. Clarke was standing in front of Lexa, between Abby and Marcus. A couple of grounder servants came inside the room carrying more food trays. A third one carried a pitcher with a dark beverage he served in each one of the metal cups. Clarke could see Nyko and Lincoln in the corner talking and clapping each other's shoulders with a smile on their faces. That was their best goal, she thought. Being able to heal the Reapers and turn them into the ones they were before.

"Tonight we're forging an alliance between us – Lexa started-. A lot of blood has been spilled on both sides since your landing. We have wasted so much time and strength fighting against each other, maybe for justified reasons. But we need to fight an older and bigger enemy. The Mountain Men have been killing, kidnapping and scaring our people for decades. They have been draining our blood for their survival, turning us into heartless monsters. I say it's enough." Some of the grounders cheered at her words.

"We commit ourselves to fight against this common enemy shoulder to shoulder. But it won't be easy. Lives will be lost in the fight. If we start this war we can't look back, we cannot hesitate. And we need to trust each other. Otherwise, they'll take advantage of that weakness" she turned to Clarke. "You've proven having the courage to do what needs to be done. So, what's it going to be?"

Clarke look was connected with Lexa's. They held each other's gaze for a short time.

"We fight until our last breath" she said, clear and loud.

Lexa smiled and raised her cup, and everyone followed. Clarke noticed her hands weren't shaking anymore. Everything was going better than expected.

"Tonight we celebrate our new-found peace, tomorrow, we plan our war."

Clarke brought the cup to her lips, joining the toast. That's when Gustus, next to Lexa, took a sip of the beverage, and everything crumbled. He automatically spat it out, coughing, suffocating and writhing in pain. After that all went on too fast and all she could do was watch, her eyes widening and her heart pounding as she understood the meaning of the situation. In an instant all of the grounders had drawn their swards and the Council was surrounded. Before Clarke could even react, she felt Bellamy's hand pulling the cup out of her hand. It crashed loudly on the floor. The table was dragged aside and in the blink of an eye Indra was pointing them with her sword, eyes full of rage.

"It was a Sky-people!" she growled, glowering at them.

"We're dead", Clarke thought. They didn't have a way out and they were all unarmed.

"We didn't do this!" she screamed.

Lexa was furious. She was checking on Gustus without losing a single one of their moves. The grounder's face was red because of the coughing and he was trying desperately to catch his breath.

"I can help," Abby took a step forward. "Let me take care of him."

Indra moved her sword closer to Abby's neck.

"I'll slit your throat," she answered in a mumble.

"Enough!" Lexa snapped angrily, leaving Gustus leaning on Nyko. "This was a huge dare. You have until the sunrise to give us the responsible for this, or you all will die."

She said something in grounder language to her people and each one of them rushed towards the door.

"Take the healer ," she ordered, before stomping out of the room.

One of the guards grabbed Abby by the arm and guided her outside. Clarke tried to go after her mother but Bellamy's hand clutched her arm and stopped her. She dug her fingernails into her palms, powerless. And that was it. In a matter of minutes they had gone from celebrating an alliance to being prisoners of their not-so-new-found enemies.

* * *

><p>Thanks a lot for all the Favs and Follows and your kind reviews! For sure you have guessed by now English is not my native language. I'm Spanish, yay! Sorry for my mistakes and sorry if I butcher the language sometimes. I've written a lot before, but always in my language. This is my first story in English and it's a little difficult for me trying to translate my spanish thinking into English words that actually make sense. I'm writing the whole thing directly in English (instead of writing it in Spanish first and then translating), and it takes me longer than I thought. That's why the chapters are usually short (I don't have much time since I have the most important exam on January 31st), but I'm trying to improve that. I'll keep on trying and I hope you enjoy the reading as much as I'm enjoying the writing. Corrections are always welcome!<p> 


End file.
